Broken Justice
by Tormentor488
Summary: WARNING: This stupid thing won't let me seperate the chapters, so even though it says 1 chapter, there are actually 10 so far, this story also introduces a new villain. Not for those who hate sad stories. RobxRae


**Justice**

Prologue

"Think about it." were the last words Robin remembered hearing before being kicked in the face, sending him flipping through the cold, rainy air. And landing on his front side, face being smeared with blood and mud, he struggled to keep his vision in tact, as he looked up at the man who had beaten him so violently. Robin knew what he meant, but he didn't want to think about it, no, it's not that he didn't want to, it was that he _couldn't_. Everything he ever knew, everything he stood for, it was all just a pile of burning ashes now, and he didn't know how to turn that pile of ash back into his sham of a life. The dark looming figure pulled Robin up by the collar of his torn up shirt, staring into his unbeaten eye. The man's face was hard, and cold, and his eye peered deep into the depths of Robins mind, almost like some kind of unfathomable rape. As he pulled him close again, his raspy voice softening behind the distant thunder.

"Think about it." he said once more, as he threw Robin back to the ground, leaving him lay in the cold mud. As Robin continued to stare into the black sky he tried to remember everything that was said by the man, and if maybe those words were true... "_No_." Robin thought to himself.

"_That...can't be...."_he rolled onto his side, then held his ribs in pain, hacking up small amounts of blood. He didn't know how to get back up, in fact, even if he did, he could never really get up again, not after what he was told. It may appear someday that he looks just fine, but he'll always be lying in the rain and mud, each and every day, forced to suffer. Robin hoisted himself back onto his back, and stared back into sky, drops of water occasinally hitting his battered eye, making him cringe in pain. He could feel himself getting cold, and began to wonder if he'd soon die, when he suddenly heard the familiar voices of his friends. Then a light flashed on his face, and Cyborg took him up in his arms, carrying him to the T-Car.

"Robin, it'll be okay," Cyborg said in a low voice. "We'll be home soon." But as Robin was being laid down into the back seat, he stared back into the sky again. "_No."_He thought. "_I'll never be okay."_

Chapter 1

Robin woke to the usual hustle and bustle of the T-Tower. Lazily letting out a yawn, and glancing over at his alarm clock, careful not to roll onto his bad side. 8 AM,_ they're all up unusually early. _Robin thought to himself, as he pulled himself to the side of his bed. He started to stretch, but was immediately regretting this decision as his antagonized muscles retracted. He then began to stare down at the shiny, hard plastic of the cast on his leg, and all the signatures in various colored markers. _Dude, get well soon-BB, Hey Rob, get better soon bro-Cy, I am truly sorry, friend Robin, that you have endured such immense pain, and truly hope your recovery is quick and painless-Starfire, Robin, get better soon, we all need you-Raven._ Those were just a few of the signatures Robin actually took seriously. There were plenty more that were etched on by Beast Boy, telling him stupid jokes, and little smiley faces, with "DUDE" written by them. Robin then grabbed the crutches next to his bed, and began making the slow journey to the main room of the T-Tower, to get some breakfast. It seemed to take hours to reach the automatic doors, but once he entered the room, he was shocked. Everyone was actually...getting along pretty well, all doing their part to make quite the extravagant breakfast, which consisted of french toast, bacon, eggs, and of course your choice of milk or o.j. But before he could take in this rather shocking, yet beautiful scene, everyone quickly took notice of him, and rushed over. "Robin, you feeling better?", "Robin, are you able enough to move around?", "Robin, are you sure you shouldn't still be resting?", "Robin, how long have you been up?" he was barraged with mountains of questions, the rose a hand to stop it, surprisingly enough, it did.

"I'm fine, really." Robin spoke in such a weary voice it surprised even himself.

"You sure, dude?" Beast Boy asked, looking concerned. Robin simply nodded his head, and made his way over the table. Examining the food on his plate, he realized how hungry he felt, and beagn to sit down. Only Cyborg pulled out his chair, and Raven held him by the shoulders, as Cyborg pushed him back in.

"Is that comfy Robin? Too far? Not far enough?" Cyborg asked, trying his best to ease his friends pain. Robin just tried to eas up the tension as he took his fork in hand.

"Uh, yeah, it's great, thanks Cyborg." not long after that, Raven cut in.

"Do you want any more syrup, Robin?"

"Nothanks."

"How about Orange Juice?"

"Milk is fine." Robin shifted uncomfortably, thinking they were making maybe too much of an effort to keep him..._comfortable_. He continued to eat the french toast, and work his way around the eggs, which weren't exactly his favorite. All the while the other Titans watching him like hawks, like if they looked away for one minute he'd choke.

_"Yeah right."_ Robin thought to himself, as he did, he almost started laughing, but stopped himself. This of course, with food in his mouth, caused him to choke a little, and within 2 seconds, everyone was surrounding him. He then pounded the table, and held up his hand, signaling he'd be okay, as everyone sat back down slowly.

"So uh, Rob, you feelin' alright man?" Cyborg asked, for the thousandth time since they'd gotten back two nights ago. Robin tried to clear his throat and spoke again.

"Yeah, Cyborg, I'm fine." Robin retorted, as he gulped down the last of his milk, and grabbed his crutches, easing his way out of the chair. "So, um, listen guys, I'm gonna head down to the gy-" Robin was cut off by all the other Titans, screaming in unison.

"No!" he then felt confused, but then surveyed his damaged body.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I'll..."

"Head back to bed?" Cyborg finished his sentence, casting him a meaningful glance. Robin felt kind of depressed, knowing he'd have to go back.

"Uh...yeah..." he said uncertain, as he let his head hang, and began his long venture back to his room. He then heard a shift in the chairs behind him, and then ghostly footsteps approaching him, he turned his stare to see it was Raven.

"I'll walk you back to your room."

"Oh, that's not necessary." Robin declined, shaking his head. But she then put her hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Really, it's the least I could do." so at this point he gave in, and signaled that he had given in. On the way back, neither of them said much, she mostly eyed him down, making sure he felt okay. Once they arrived in his room, she helped him onto his bed, and elvated his bad leg. Once on his back, he eased his muscles, and was surprised at how weak he felt now.

"Want me to get you anything, Robin?"

"Uh, no, thanks anyway, Raven." she gave a solemn nod, and leaned in a little closer than Robin was used to.

"Get well soon, Robin." she whispered, her breath a sweet peppermint, as she then kissed his forehead, leaving the room, turning only once and giving a sympathetic smile. She then disappeared from view, and he closed his good eye. The struggle of that night then reappeard in his mind, and he gritted his teeth.

_Think about it. _The voice said. _Think about it._

Chapter 2

_"__Stop!" Robin shouted at the man he was chasing through the forest. He had been pursuing him for almost an hour, and was struggling to keep up with him, between the rain and darkness._

_"Stop? With pleasure." the man said slyly, as he whipped around, preparing to knee Robin in the stomach. Robin narrowly side stepped the blow, and threw himself at the man. But he simply grabbed the scrawny teen by the wrist and threw him into a tree. "How do you expect to beat me? Even if you outmatched me in skill, it wouldn't matter." at this, Robin felt confused._

_"What do you mean? I will beat you, and I will put you away!" a maniacal laugh filled the wet air, as he reared his head back. _

_"Do you honestly believe that?"_

"Robin...wake up..."

_"Yes, I do, and I'll start right here!" Robin kicked at the man, but he sidestepped the attack, and countered with a blow to the back of the head. Robin fell to the ground on his knees._

"Robin..."

_"You don't understand, do you? You don't even know what you're doing." he picked Robin up, and gave a solid punch to the stomach, tearing through a rib."Do you?"_

"Robin!" the voice screamed loud enough this time, and Robin woke in his bed, cold and sweaty. Raven had been calling out his name in his sleep, he glanced at the clock, 9 PM. "Robin, are you alright? It sounded like you were having a nightmare." she stroked his hair concerned, which again made him a little uneasy.

"Uh, Raven, not that I don't appreciate everything that you're doing for me lately, but why are you acting like this?" Raven blushed a deep pink, and pulled her hand away hastily.

"I guess it's probably just because...well, with everything that's happened recently, I don't ever want you to go without knowing how I feel about you..." she confessed shakily, putting her hand on his, making his face feel warm.

"How you feel about me...?"

"Yeah, well, I mean I really always sort of...well..." Robin kept his eye on Raven, who was struggling to tell him how she felt. As his heart raced all the while, face feeling hotter all the time.

"Sort of..?" Robin tried to encourage her to finish her sentence. But she only continued to keep her exuberant stare on him, seeming to eye all the details of his face. She then took a deep breath and leaned her face in close to his, and he felt the warm embrace of her lips against his. Robin had never actually thought about how much Raven meant to him up until now, how good she was to him, how much she meant. He pushed his lips harder against hers, shifting his head, wishing they'd never part from this moment. To Robins disappointment, she eventually pulled back, and stared into his eyes again. Her lips made a slight quiver, and then she uttered the words he desperately wanted to hear in a low whisper.

"I love you..." Robin hesitated to respond, but he knew he really felt the same way. So he confessed.

"I love you too." Raven blushed again, and smiled faintly, not pulling her glare from his for a second. However, she then pulled herself to the side of his bed, and stood back up, looking disappointed to leave. Feeling bad, he tried to reassure her everything was okay.

"Hey, Raven, you know you can come by my room any time you want." she gave a hopeful smile, and left the room, leaving Robin in the dark once more. He studied the shadows that lay solid against the wall, reflected from the window behind the head of his bed. He then thought he was beginning to see figures moving.

_"Something behind me?"_ Robin thought to himself, struggling to look at the window, once staring outside he saw nothing.

_"Should have figured"_. He turned onto his back once more, and stared in the direction of the door, only to see his view blocked by the man. Robin was about to attack, but then realized there was nothing there, no foe to defeat, not even a pile of clothes to whale on by mistake. He closed his eyes once more, trying to forget everything that happened that night.

_"Robin" _a voice in the back of his mind spoke sinisterly.

"Go away, leave me alone..."

_"Remember what you are, remember what you __**should be**__, heheheheha....HAHAHAHAHA!!!" _the voice laughed in that same maniacal way he did.

"Shut up! Shut up! Go away!" Robin screamed, trying to rid his mind of this horror.

_"How can you be rid of what was never there?"_ the voice asked, obviously amused at toying with Robin.

"I know that you're him, I know who you are."

_"Just because you know the name of the mask, doesn't mean you know the person behind it, you wear a mask yourself, Robin, so who are you?"_

"I'm me, I'm myself."

_"__**Who are you?**__" _the voice demanded, expecting a real answer.

"Just go away, just..." before Robin could finish, Cyborg barged into his room, turning on the light.

"Yo, Rob, what's goin' on man, what happened? I heard you screaming." Robin was surprised someone came, especially at this time of night.

"Nothing," Robin lied. "just a bad dream, that's all." Cyborg still looked concerned.

"You sure, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Cyborg gave a nod, and walked over to the door, turning out the light, and looking back at Robin.

"You know, if you ever need to talk, we're all here." Robin nodded, and Cyborg left. Robin closed his eyes, and thought maybe now the voices were just in his mind.

But as he began to drift into his sleep, he faintly heard the voice once more.

_"Who are you?" _upon hearing this, Robin fell asleep.

Chapter 3

"How is he?" Beast Boy asked, as Cyborg returned to the main room of Titans Tower

"He seemed really shaky, whoever this guy is, he didn't just mess up Robins body, he messed with his head, too." Cyborg then pulled up a chair and sat at the table with the other three Titans. Starefire then began to speak.

"Whoever this evildoer may be, we must find him, and make him pay for what he did to friend Robin."

"Yeah, but c'mon Star, we don't know anything about this guy." Beast Boy chimed in.

"Are you suggesting we just let the one who hurt Robin so badly just get away?" Starfire replied coldly, eyes hard. Beast Boy slumped his head.

"No, that's not what I mean at all, it's just, how are we supposed to catch a guy we don't know anything about, I mean, we don't even know what crime he committed."

"Yeah, and between all that soft gunky mud, and that pouring rain, you can sure bet that guy left no trail behind either." Cyborg said, looking grimly at the hard, shiny surface of the table. Starfire then seemed to get even more upset, slamming her hands into the table, almost breaking it.

"Then what can we do?! Robin is hurt, and we cannot let this villain get away!" this being done, the other Titans were shocked.

"Easy, Starfire, we'll just keep a close eye on crime and criminals and see if we see anything new or unusual." Raven sighed, then looked at the others, giving her a questionable glance. "Okay," Raven admitted. "if it's more unusual than usual." this seemed to satisfy them.

"Either way, we can't let this happen to Robin again, we need to keep a sharp eye on him, and make sure he doesn't get hurt like that again." Cyborg gave a sullen shurg, and continued to stare at the table. Beast Boy then decided after a few moments of silence it was safe to speak.

"So, um...are we like, sposed to keep guard on him all the time or something?"

"Not all the time, just whenever it seems necessary, and we have to make sure he doesn't do any exercises for awhile in his condition, you know how he gets." warned Raven, the others nodded, agreeing. Cyborg then clicked up a few screens on his arm, checking through a few things.

"Alright, he normally gets up earlier than any of us, so we'll take turns getting up a little before he does, making sure if he's up, he goes back to bed and rest." Beast Boy looked kind of sick after hearing that.

"Dude, how early are we talking?"

Cyborg grinned evilly at Beast Boy."Well, BB, around 6 every morning."

"What?! Dude, not cool! I usually sleep until 11, who takes first shift?" the other three pointed fingers at Beast Boy, exiling him to the task of getting up at 6 the next morning. "Why me?!"

"Because you're complaing about it." Raven scolded, Starfire and Cyborg nodded, agreeing with her. "I'll take next shift."

"I've got mine after Rae then, and Starfire, you'll get yours last." Cyborg instructed.

"All right, I will be sure to wake up early that morning!" Starfire yelled, a bit too enthusiastic.

"So..." Beast Boy said, trying to make conversation. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Sleep." Raven said simply, leaving her chair, and exiting the room.

"Oh, okay, how about you Star?"

"It would be nice to get some sleep, I think I will go to bed as well." at that, Starfire also left the room. Cybrog then sat across the table from a puppy dog eyed Beast Boy.

"Cy, you can't go to bed yet, it's only 10!"

"Only?!" Cyborg screamed. "BB, it's late, I'm gonna hit the hay too, and so should you, you have to get up early tomorrow!"

"Aw, c'mon Cyborg! We should play videogames until then, just stay up and play all night, it'll be fun!" before Cyborg could reply with an obvious no, the automatic doors open, and Robin stood in the doorway. Shocked that people were still awake in this room.

"Oh, hey guys, I was just umm...coming to get a glass of water."

"Hey, that's not necessary, Rob, why don't you just head back to bed and I'll get it for you." Robin was obviously disappointed.

"Sure, thanks, Cyborg..."

"Need anything else, y'know, so you don't have to leave your bed?"

"No, that's fine, Cyborg." Robin turned around, and hobbled out of the room on his crutches. Once they were sure he was gone, they began to talk again.

"Dude, what do you think he was really gonna do?" Beast Boy asked, curious.

"Probably try to get some leads on this guy and try to attack him on his own."

"With a broken leg?"

"Fractured, " Cyborg corrected him. "he'll only be in that cast for maybe a week, Rae reduced a lot of the damage, but couldn't get it all." Beast Boy then seemed confused.

"Hey, wasn't he just sleeping?"

Cyborg shook his head."I guess not for too long."suddenly they heard a scream down the hallway. "What the hell?!"

"Cy, let's go, it sounds like Robin!" they both rushed down the dark hallway, near the end of it was Robin face down on the floor. Cyborg took him into his arms.

"BB, take a look around, and get Starfire up, I'll go wake Raven, somebody might be in here." Beast Boy nodded, and started running down the hall.

"Gotcha! Be careful, Cy!"

_"I will." _Cyborg thought._ "and I'll make the person that did this to Robin pay!"_

Chapter 4

_"Don't bother trying to get up, I broke one of your ribs." the man said, pulling his fist back, letting Robin fall on his side. He began to walk away, and Robin struggled quite a bit, but after almost a minute he was back on his feet, holding his damaged side. The man hadn't noticed yet, so Robin began running quietly behind him, throwing a punch to his , he swiftly ducked, and lifted his leg and kicked Robin in the stomach. Robin flew onto his back, but rolled onto his good side and got up, but by the time he did the man jabbed at his face a few times, knocking him around but he didn't fall._

_"You fight for justice," he said punching him again. "but what is justice?Who are we to decide what justice is?" _

_Robin was on his knees, breathing heavy. "Justice...is doing what's right, to protect the innocent." he only scoffed._

_"Innocent? Who's innocent? Every human is a sinner, when you talk about justice, and saving the day, you're really risking your life for cowards who don't want to die."_

_"That's not true!" Robin screamed at him. Getting up._

_"What is true? What does it mean to be right, what is __**true**__? You have a lot of potential kid, you should be fighting alongside me."_

_"Never!"_

_He shook his head, and punched at Robins face, he dodged but didn't realize he was throwing another punch, nailing his eye. "Listen, kid, you're fighting for all the people who don't care about you, you think they idolize you because you're a hero? No, because you wear a uniform and save their lazy asses, that's why."_

_"What..?" Robin was beginning to see some truth to what he was saying._

_"And think of it kid, you think they make toys of you, plates, shirts, and all that stuff to show you're a hero? Well guess what, they do it for packaging, they need a good face to sell their products, to make money. The reality of it is, is that it has nothing to do with you, or what you do." he struck Robin again, almost putting him to the ground._

_"Kid, they don't care about you, and you're selfless, so what's to live for? What's your purpose? I care about you and your talent, kid, you can be somebody next to me."_

_Robin wanted to say no, but at the same time the man was right._

_"Think about it." were the last words Robin remembered hearing before being kicked in the face, sending him flipping through the cold, rainy air. And landing on his front side, face being smeared with blood and mud, he struggled to keep his vision in tact, as he looked up at the man who had beaten him so violently. Robin knew what he meant, but he didn't want to think about it, no, it's not that he didn't want to, it was that he couldn't. Everything he ever knew, everything he stood for, it was all just a pile of burning ashes now, and he didn't know how to turn that pile of ash back into his sham of a life. The dark looming figure pulled Robin up by the collar of his torn up shirt, staring into his unbeaten eye. The man's face was hard, and cold, and his eye peered deep into the depths of Robins mind, almost like some kind of unfathomable rape. As he pulled him close again, his raspy voice softening behind the distant thunder._

_"Think about it." he said once more, as he threw Robin back to the ground, leaving him lay in the cold mud. As Robin continued to stare into the black sky he tried to remember everything that was said by the man, and if maybe those words were true... No. Robin thought to himself. That...can't be....he rolled onto his side, then held his ribs in pain, hacking up small amounts of blood. He didn't know how to get back up, in fact, even if he did, he could never really get up again, not after what he was told. It may appear someday that he looks just fine, but he'll always be lying in the rain and mud, each and every day, forced to suffer. Robin hoisted himself back onto his back, and stared back into sky, drops of water occasinally hitting his battered eye, making him cringe in pain. He could feel himself getting cold, and began to wonder if he'd soon die, when he suddenly heard the familiar voices of his friends. Then a light flashed on his face, and Cyborg took him up in his arms, carrying him to the T-Car._

_"Robin, it'll be okay," Cyborg said in a low voice. "We'll be home soon." But as Robin was being laid down into the back seat, he stared back into the sky again. _

_"No." he thought. "I'll never be okay."_

Robin woke up in his bed once more, shaken to see a figure at the foot of his bed, but it was only Raven, so he eased up. "Raven, why are you in here?"

Her look tensed up, and she rubbed the side of Robins face. "You've been out for two hours, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better." Robin said, feeling confused.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Robin then held his head, feeling a spasm blur through. "Something attacked me in the hallway..." Raven looked stunned.

"Do you remember anything about it?"

Robin nodded. "The guy who attacked me." her look grew even more shocked. "Where are the others?"

"Looking for him."

Robin practically choked. "What?! Raven, this guy will slaughter them!"

"Robin, calm down, and try to rest, I'm sure they can handle him." Robin looked at his fists and clenched them tight.

_"I hope so."_ he thought solemnly.

***

"C'mon big guy, are you telling me this is the best you've got?" the dark masked figure taunted Cyborg, as he avoided another punch. Cyborg shook his head, and took a good look at him. Tall, about six foot three, muscular, but fairly skinny, a short black cape hanging halfway down his back, all black clothing with a belt, and a mask with two eye-holes.

"Well maybe if you held still I could hit you, lightweight!" Cyborg shouted. The man laughed.

"I can stand in one spot, one spot only, and you couldn't touch me, chrome dome." he firmly planted his feet, and made a gesture for Cyborg to come. Cyborg ran full speed, throwing his strongest punch. The man grabbed his fist, throwing him to the side, and he planted something on Cyborg.

"What did you d-d-d-d-d-o!" Cyborg screamed, as he was shocked by a small 'bug' that was placed on his side, and he passed out.

"Like it?" the man asked, as he pulled it off, and put it in his belt. "I made it especially for you, Cyborg, not only does it knock you out, but it fried your hard drive and automatic reboot system, you might not live through this one." as the mysterious figure began making his way farther into the tower, he was halted by an angry Beast Boy.

"Dude! What'd you do to Cy?!"

"Let's just say your friend Cyborg was shut down, permanently." Beast Boy screamed, running at the man, morphing into a Gorilla and tore at him. The man avoided his blow, jumping over his arm, and planting another bug on Beast Boy. The bug sunk in four small, but penetrating claws, shocking Beast Boy and returning him to his human form.

"What'd you do to me?!"

"As long as that bug is attached to you, you can't change form, it binds you to your human structure, disabling you to divide and shift your chromosomes when you morph." he smiled, but Beast Boy wasn't too happy, but was then shocked, knocking him unconscious. The caped man would have gone on one of his monologues, even though only he would be the one listening, but a devastating blow nearly hit him in the back of the head. There was a purple flash, and now there appeared to be a girl standing a few feet in front of him, looking angry she missed.

"Who are you?!" Starfire screamed. His eyes softened, and he pulled out his special bug.

"Why, Starfire, isn't it? Pleasure to meet you." she shot an array of star bolts his direction, which he easily avoided, getting close to her, popping up next to her face. "Boo!" he yelled, and lashed the bug on her neck. She tried to peel it away, but it had already decided it liked where it was put.

"What is this?!"

"Tameranian Crystal, you know, from your home planet, your Kryptonite, so to speak." Starfire could see a smirk form on the mans face under his mask, she tried to shoot a star bolt, but found she was unable. "You're a helpless teenage girl now." he said playfully, chopping at the side of her neck, knocking her out.

***

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Robin asked uncertain, as Raven kissed the side of his neck, not that he didn't like it, just he wasn't too sure it was right.

"Well..." Raven trailed off. "My shift to look around out there doesn't come for another ten minutes, we do have time." Robin smirked.

"Yeah." she smiled, pulling him close, and began to kiss him passionately, slowly probing her tounge into his mouth as he did the same to her, letting their tounges dance beautifully in saliva. They then heard the door crash open, and a dark brooding figure walked in slowly. Panicked, Raven jumped off the bed, ready to fight.

"My, my, kiddies!" he yelled, obviously amused at what he had seen the two doing. "Scandal in Titan Tower? That's just too rich." though his voice wasn't in the same tone, Robin recognized it well, there was no mistaking it, it was him.

"Shut it!" Raven screamed, trying to grab him with her dark energy, however he moved far too fast, appearing behind her.

"But I can see why he likes you..." he said in a quiet, romantic tone. But the quiet was soon broken as he quickly slapped something onto her arm, shocking her unmercifully. Robin was furious at what he witnessed, as Raven fell to the ground.

"That bug prevents her from using her power," the man said. "Unfortunately Robin, there was no special bug to design for you, one that shocks would do just fine."

"Why are you here?!" Robin screamed.

"Now, now, don't pop a blood vessel, kid." he said, as he walked over next to Robins bedside, staring the boy down with icy black eyes.

"Answer me!"

"Why am I here? Isn't it obvious? I made a proposal, and I won't take no for an answer."

"What makes you think I'll say yes?"

"Because you haven't said no." Robin felt cornered, but he couldn't lie, he had been considering it.

"You took my friends down."

"Just a demonstration of how much power dark can hold over light, my boy."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this power could belong to you, too, if you throw all of this nonsense away."

"This isn't nonsense..."

"But isn't it? Running around playing super hero? I have the power to destroy all of you."

"I just need some more time."

"One month."

"Fine." The man began to make his way out, but before he forgot Robin remembered to ask something."Wait, what's your name?" he turned around and stared into Robins eyes.

"Tenebrous." he said, leaving the room.

Chapter 5

Raven woke to the somber light flooding into her dark room. It was a few minutes past 7 A.M. She didn't normally wake up this early, not that it bothered her that she did. Sitting up in her bed slowly, she stretched her weary muscles, and moved lazily out of bed. She then dressed in her usual outfit, and made her way into the dimly sunlit hallway. Realizing she had virtually nothing to do, she decided she may as well pay Robin a visit. She approached his door and knocked quietly.

"Robin, are you awake?" she whispered. No response. "Robin, are you in there?" no response. So she just decided to open the door a crack, she peered inside, nothing, nobody.

_"Maybe I should look around for him."_ Raven thought to herself, closing the door, and continuing to walk down the halls. She checked all over the tower, nobody was awake except for her, and Robin, wherever he was. Eventually she decided to check on the roof, and sure enough she found him, sitting alone. She approached him slowly, and he turned around to gaze into her eyes.

"Hey, Raven, what are you doing up so early?"

"Nothing." she said quicky, taking a seat beside him. He simply gave a small nod, and stared back in the direction of the shimmering horizon, against the rising sun.

"What about you?" Raven asked quietly.

"What?"

"Why are you up so early, I mean."

"I'm usually wide awake by this hour."

"Well..." her voice trailed off. "What I really meant is, why are you out here, what's wrong?" He slowly looked over at her, keeping silent for a few moments, struggling to come up with something to say.

"I'm just doing some thinking." Robin said flatly.

"Don't strain yourself too much."

"What do you mean?" Robin seemed a bit irritated now.

"You've been through a lot lately, I just don't want you to get overly stressed, or hurt, you should re-"

"Resting is all I've been doing lately!" Robin interrupted, hissing the words at her. "You're all treating me like I'm about to die!"

"No!" Raven cried. "We're just trying to help you! We want you to be okay!" Robin looked shocked at the affect he had on her.

"Raven, look...I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just tired of lying around, tired of being kept down, I just want things to go back to normal." she nodded. He then looked back off again into the horizon, searching for something.

"I just need some time to myself, that's all."

"Are you sure?" she looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "Just some time to think." she nodded, and got up, walking back into the tower. Unfortunately, for her, everybody else seemed to be awake now.

"Yo, Rae!" Cyborg screamed upon her entrance to the main room. "Where's Rob at? It's almost time for breakfast."

"I think he wants to be left alone right now."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow."Something happen, Rae?"

She lowered her head a little."I guess you could say that."

"Well, I guess he would be shaken up, after last night we all got a little banged up, Rob's just got some mental scars."

Beast Boy nodded."Yeah, dude, that guy meant business, he wiped the floor with us, and we still have no idea who he is."

"I do not believe he meant much business." Starfire said, entering the coversation. Beast Boys' expression grew angry.

"Are you insane? Did you see what this guy did to us?" she nodded.

"Yes, however he seemed to be playing around with us, even the small devices he planted on us only stuck for a few hours before breaking, which means..."

"Which means this guy was testing us." mumbled Cyborg.

"So, what exactly do you think we're dealing with here?" Raven asked. Cyborg just shook his head.

"I wish I knew, this guy is too hazy, we have nothing on him, I mean he managed to get into the tower undetected, that takes skill."

Hey, maybe it's Gizmo!" Beast Boy chirped. Everyone practically fell over. "What?" a confused Beast Boy asked.

"Well gee, BB." Cyborg fumed. " Isn't it kind of weird that Gizmo is a three foot pipsqueak, and this guy is easily over 6 feet tall, and is good at martial arts?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Okay, noooow I got it." the others all raised an eyebrow. "Get this, Gizmo teamed up...with a ninja!" Beast Boy seemed fascinated by the idea of it, but the others weren't so impressed.

"Any chance we can get him a muzzle?" Raven sighed.

Cyborg shook his head. "He'll just keep breaking them."

Raven sighed once more. "Should have figured, listen, you guys make breakfast, I'm going to my room for awhile." the others nodded and she took her leave. But on the way back to her room she could hear mumbling in Robins' room. The words were hard to make out, so she put her ear close to the door.

"What do you mean?....how am I supposed to know? Why do you keep asking?.....Just go away, just go away." Raven couldn't take listening to much more of that and she burst into the room, just to see Robin lying casually on his bed.

"Oh, hey, Raven."

"Uh, um, hey, Robin." she suddenly felt confused, everything appeared to be fine now. In fact even in the first few seconds of entry he seemed perfectly content, but how would that explain the sounds?

"Everything okay?" she asked. "I thought I heard noises." Robin lazily pointed ahead, and she then saw that his T.V was on. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know..."

He just nodded quietly. "I just want to be alone right now."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know." Ravens' voice a soft whisper. He then gestured that she should leave.

"It's fine, really."

She began to make her way out, but then looked back at him on the bed. "I love you, Robin." he just nodded his head a little bit, hanging it low, as she disappeared from view. Raven only got a few steps out into the hallway and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle the sobs.

_"Everything that seemed so good seems to have gotten so bad."_ Raven thought to herself as she made her way down to her room, opening the door slowly closing it behind her, and simply falling to the floor. It didn't seem to matter anymore, unless he was there, unless he cared, what reason was there to do, or care for anything else? He completed her in a way nobody else could, and she knew it would only feel right with him.

_"I love you..." _Raven thought. _"Please believe me."_

Chapter 6

Robin was glad to have his cast off, to be at full health again. He was back to doing his daily routine, working out in the gym again, working hard, to make sure he wouldn't get beat like that again. Not like that, not like last time. Raven and him hadn't been talking much the past few days, come to think of it, he rarely saw her.

But maybe it was better that way, if he did do anything big, at least she might not care as much. Robin continued to unload his troubles on the punching bag, as Cyborg entered the room.

"Hitting it a little hard just for practice, don't you think so?"

Robin looked at him, and shifted his stare to the bag in front of him once more. "I haven't trained in awhile, it's necessary."

"I think there's more to it than that, man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin narrowed his gaze at the large metal man.

"What I mean, is that maybe you're being a little harder on some people than you should be."

"I'm doing what I have to."

"You're hurting her bad, Robin, she barely said anything to me, but she said enough." Cyborg stepped closer to Robin, looking down on him.

"I'm doing what I have to."

"What do you have to do? And who are you doing it for? If you really love her why aren't you with her?"

"Because we can't always have things the way we want them to be." Robin whipped back around and hit the punching bag in anger. "That's why, you couldn't get it."

There was a solemn silence, and then they heard the Titan alarm. They stared eachother in the eyes.

"This isn't over."

"Didn't think so," Robin moaned. ", Trouble, let's go!" Cyborg nodded, and they made their way to the main room. The other Titans had already gathered around the computer and were searching for the foe who had set the alarm off.

"X." Robin said, as he saw a picture of Red X form on the screen ahead of him. The other Titans looked at Robin as if requesting command. "Titans, go!" he screamed the same fashionable way he always had, and they were off.

Once arriving in the city, it was dark, a perfect cover for X. However they were still able to spot him, the only problem, just as with every other time, would they be able to apprehend him?

"Well, looks like the circus showed up just as planned." Red X sneered. Though he seemed a bit intimidated by their far superior numbers, he held his ground firm on the gavel rooftop. And it was obvious he wasn't willing to drop the diamonds he had just stolen.

"Give it up, X," Robin said heroically, the same way he always did before a fight. "You'll be going to jail in silver bracelets."

Red X shook his head. "Seriously? Kid, that was really sad."

"Well we're about to make you cry!" Cyborg shouted, opening his ever famous hand cannon, shooting at X. Red X, of course, was able to dodge it, and flipped elegantly backwards, landing perfectly on his feet. Before he knew it, Beast Boy was already after him as a tiger. But Red X was pretty good at taking Beast Boy out when he went into his large animal forms. As the green tiger pounced at X, he fell onto his back, kicking his legs into Beast Boy, and flipping him back behind him.

"This all you got?" X asked, feeling a bit diappointed they weren't much of a fight yet.

"Not even close!" Robin screamed, pulling his staff out, whirling it around, and preparing to attack X. Before he could Starfire had already made her way to attack the masked crusader. He shot one of his sticky X's at her, which was a miss, as she fired lasers from her eyes, coming too close to hitting him. As she made her way closer to him she threw a punch, which he avoided, sticking her to the ground this time. As Robin had made his way over, swinging his staff, he missed Red came around with a punch from the opposite side, but X ducked, causing Robin to suffer a tremendous blow to the chest from Cyborg, sending him flying.

"Robin!" Cyborg screamed, running over to help his friend.

"Forget me?" X asked, leaping onto his back.

"I don't think so!" Raven called out, trying to use her powers to grab X, but he leapt off of Cyborg, leaving an X in his back. Which hacked into his system, and disabled him for the time being. Raven then tried to swing objects toward him, but nothing seemed to hit him. She then decided to try a crate, full force in his direction. He leapt right over it, and kicked her back. Sealing her to the ground with a sticky X as well. X began to flee from the site, making his escape.

"Stop!" Robin cried out.

_"Stop? With pleasure." _

Robins head felt a thud, and he reappeard in his mind again. _"Go away, I don't need this now."_

_"You can't get rid of me, Robin."_ Robin curled up on the ground, holding his head, eventually the voices stopped, and he looked up again, to see X gone.

"Great." Robin said sarcastically. He then made his way over to Cyborg, putting his system back up.

"Whew, thanks, man." Cyborg said gratefully.

"Don't mention it, but now do you want to help me get the others out?" Cyborg nodded. And after many slurred words, and cries for help, the others were freed.

Upon returning to the tower, Robin recalled the events between Cyborg and him from only hours before. Robin didn't want to discuss it at all, but he decided why not now?

"Cyborg," Robin said. "can I see you in my room for a minute?"

Cyborg looked down skeptically. "Sure, Rob." the walk to his room was silent, but that was only to be expected from all the tension. Once they arrived at Robins room he shut the door, and stood staring at Cyborg.

"So what were you trying to tell me before?" Cyborg asked.

"That things never work out how we plan, that we don't always get what we want."

Cyborgs expression grew bitter. "You're keeping yourself from her, man, you're the best thing that ever happened to her, now you're just torching it in her face?!" he screamed.

"This isn't just about her!" Robin yelled, infuriated that Cyborg thought he understood his position.

"Then who's it about? You?! You need to stop this stuff, man, she needs you, more than you know she does! Stop this crap and be with her if you really care about her!"

"Get out of my room." Robin said whistfully.

"Ah, no, you're not pulling that over on me!"

"I said get out! We're done discussing this, I'll do whatever I think is best!"

Cyborg sneered, leaving the room. Robin took a seat at his desk, and rubbed his eyes. He felt exhausted, like he'd been working on a case for days. He then lifted his gaze to meet all of the newspaper clippings around him, from all of the Titans victories. But that seemed to be a thing of the past, just a game he played years ago, with some friends he barely recalls. He lifted himself from the chair, and tried to walk a few feet, before stumbling inches from his bed.

"Damn you, Tenebrous, what have you done...?" Robin faintly mumbled to himself. As he began to question what he should do, and what would be best for everybody. Would he really be missed? Could it be so bad?

"Maybe it would be better off that way..." Robin mused sleepily. Pulling himself onto his bed, under his covers.

_"Maybe you're tired."_

"Right, just tired." Robin agreed sleepily.

_"Just get some rest, you already know what must be done."_

Robin nodded, falling asleep.

Chapter 7

"Oof!" Robin cried, flying back against the cold cement. Once again he was staring up at him, his figure of torment, the one he couldn't defeat.

"Tenebrous..." Robin fumed, angered at not only his physical defeat, but this was twice now that the man had managed to break into the tower undetected.

"Nice breeze this morning up here, don't you think so, kid?" Tenebrous asked, turning his back to observe the rising sun, atop the T-Tower.

"Just shut up..."

"So, your decision? I know I initially gave you more time, but, I'd really appreciate it if you gave me a decision-"

"Now!" Robin shouted quickly. "Right now, I'll do it, right here, right now!"

Tenebrous raised a curious eyebrow, and smirked. "Now, Robin, though we both may be enthusiastic, we both need time to prepare."

Robin thought this over hastily. _"If I don't go soon all the others will wake up, and there's no way they'd just let me go that easy, and no, I can't take a last look at any of them, I need to go now before I change my mind." _

"Here." Tenebrous tossed down a piece of folded paper. Robin jerked himself into a sitting position and lifted the note, ready to open it.

"Ah-ta-ta!" Tenebrous warned. "You're to keep that note in your belt until tonight."

"Why?"

"Because, Robin, if you opened it up now, I know nothing would stop you from leaving first thing, and I want you to spend one last day with your friends." though he wore a mask, his smirk was growing evidently large beneath it. Robin clenched his fists into tight balls and gritted his teeth at the thought.

"Why?!" he lashed out. "Why would you make me stay now?! I'm perfectly willing to go, nobody would even know!" his heart thudded rapidly inside his ears, to the point he thought they'd pop. Tenebrous kept himself fixed on the horizon.

"Because," he said. "this last day tests your allegiance to me, to see if even after one final day with all of your precious friends, you still come to me."

"What makes you think anybody would stop me from leaving once you do?"

"Because someone's awake."

Robin looked back in shock to see the entrance to the roof being opened, it was Raven, entering quiet as a shadow. Before he knew it Robin quickly whipped his head back around to see Tenebrous gone. Raven walked up slowly behind him, and quietly took a seat beside him.

"Hey." Raven whispered quietly. Robin pretzeled his legs, and looked at where Tenebrous once stood.

"Hey, haven't talked to you in awhile, how've you been?"

Raven took her eyes from him, and stared into the sky. "Lonely."

This took him by surprise, sure, he knew she liked him for a time. But this? He'd never felt so low in his life, and felt that he had to make up for what he was about to do. Though this was completely out of his style.

"Hey, Raven," he said, and she eyed him curiously. "what do you think about all of us just spending the evening in town together tonight, civillian clothes and all, just be regular people?" Robin tried excrutiatingly hard to plaster on a fake smile as Raven went wide-eyed.

"Robin, that's not like you at all." she began feeling his forehead to see if he had a temperature, and he back away quickly.

"I mean, it's the least I could do for everything that's gone on lately, for how I've acted." he observed her features carefully. And at once it hit him, to remember how beautiful she was. Her pale, radiant skin glowing in the morning light, her lavender hair mirroring its elegance. He knew he couldn't bare this feeling much longer, and if he was to get out, it would have to be tonight.

Raven continued to stare skeptically, but eventually smiled a little at the thought. "Okay, yeah, it does kind of sound like fun."

"Great, you should go pick out an outfit, and tell the others."

She nodded and quickly left the rooftop. To his surprise, she seemed pretty enthusiastic about it.

"God, but what will I wear?" Robin asked himself, letting his back hit the concrete once more as he stared into the sky.

***

"I'd say we're all just about ready." Robin nodded, surveying the outfit choices of his friends. Cyborg donned the grey sweatshirt, with the hood pulled over his head just as he had the first time the team had met, nothing new there. But everyone else seemed to look so strange in 'regular' attire. Beast Boy wore a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and flip flops. Okay, that's sort of within expectations. Starfire sported a purple mini skirt, and a shirt so bright green it hurt Robins eyes. And there was Raven....wearing a dozen too many bracelets and wristbands, a tight black sleeveless shirt, and a frilly black skirt, topped off with a pair of converse shoes. Needless to say she looked the strangest of the bunch, but still the most beautiful. And then, of course was Robin, who wore his hair haphazardly, no mask, a black muscle shirt beneath an unbuttoned white dress-shirt. And a pair of designer jeans that fit loosely, and to top it off, a pair of black sunglasses.

"Yeah, dude!" Beast boy screamed. "we're ready!"

***

The Titans drove eagerly through the town inside the T-Car, deciding on a prime location to kick off the evening.

"Dude, we should totally go out clubbing!"

"On an empty stomach, BB?" Cyborg asked. "Nah, nah, if we wanna dance we need food in our system, sound good, y'all?" they nodded, agreeing.

"Where should we grab some eats?" Beast Boy asked, eyeing a girl on the sidewalk in the still, evening summer air.

"First stop, pizza shop!" Cyborg shouted, and the car went into a frenzy.

"Well, I need pepperoni."

"Dude, vegetarian, here, no meat."

"No meat? Still? Man, we're getting the Meat Lovers, BB!"

"I prefer the mint-frosted Pizza, please!"

"I don't really care what's on mine."

Robin exploded on his friends arguing and quickly yelled for them to stop. "Easy, everyone, it's on me, you can each get one of whatever you want, as you all know, money isn't an issue with me."

"Well alright!" Cyborg cried. "Thanks, Rob, if I had to sit through another one of BB's veggie pizza's, I might cry myself to sleep again."

"Yes, I agree, thank you, Robin, I much prefer mine with the mint frosting, as you know!"

Raven shivered. "Uh...Starfire, I'm not even sure they'd let you get that."

Before Starfire could respond they were already there. Everyone shot strange glances at them as they entered the room, and whispered vague things about the Teen Titans. They took their usual spot on top of the pizza-shaped building out in the open night air, while a cool breeze blew through. After many threats to mutilate/murder oneself from waiting so long for the pizza to arrive, it finally came. Cyborg, being the hulking brute he can be, gulped most of his down in a single effort. As the others ate at a mostly human pace, Robin took glances at them and tried to cherish this time with them, for he knew these were some of his last moments with his best friends, and her...

"Robin, are you alright?" Raven asked eventually, making Robin cringe slightly, he didn't want to seem suspicious. "you barely touched you pizza"

He nodded quickly, taking a sip of pop. "Yeah," he said between slurps."I haven't had this much fun in awhile."

"Fun?" Beast Boy cut in. "Rob, we haven't had any actual fun until we hit the clubs, dude, let's blow this place and go meet some ladies!"

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "BB has a point, I do want to go out partying, we just need to find a good one."

Everyone shot a quick glance to Raven, who usually knew about various underground raves and such.

She sighed, but then smiled. "Okay, into the car."

Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy leapt from their seats and raced quickly to the car, so fast Robin and Raven hadn't even gotten time to get up before they heard screaming below. Arguing over who had gotten there first.

"Raven, ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." she said, and as they both rose she took his hand in hers and held it tight, and he squeezed back.

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes until the team had arrived at the party, sure, it was underground, dark, and filled with way too many flashing, colored lights, but it looked fun.

"Dude, I'm gonna go work my magic!"

"Way ahead of ya, BB!" Cyborg challenged, running to the nearest woman he saw, trying to spark a connection, and Beast Boy quickly followed.

"No fair, Cy, I saw her first!"

Starfire shot Raven a hopeful stare. "Friend Raven, would you like to come and mingle amongst the earth boys with me?"

"Sure, in a minute, Star, I'll catch up to you, I just need a little time with Robin." Starfire nodded and went on her way into the bustling crowd of emo-looking kids. And Raven faced Robin and looked up into his eyes to meet his gaze. They stood silently for awhile until he finally decided something was wrong.

"What is it, Raven?" he asked, between the crowd shifting around them, and the lights, her face was hard to make out. She took his hand in hers again, and propped her head onto his chest, then lifted her lips to his ear.

"Robin, I don't ever want anything to tear us apart, and I feel like something's wrong, so why are you doing this?"

He stared down, struggling to come up with something. "Nothing's wrong, but something was, and now I'm trying to make it right, by showing you how much I really care about you."

"Do you mean that?" her lip quivered. And once more that terrible guiltiness that festered and rotted at the pit of his soul rose into his mind and almost made him cry.

"Yes," he said, in as straight a voice as he could. "I could never lie to you." she smiled, and leaned into his chest once more, and they danced together for hours in that same spot, forgetting the world around them.. After about three hours, the Titans reunited with them, signifying they were ready to go, by the fact none of them had found anyone they were remotely compatible with. And once getting back into the Tower, as everyone said their goodnights, Robin walked Raven back to her room, and he stood beside it with her for an immeasurable amount of time, and finally she spoke.

"I love you." Raven said quietly.

Robin walked over to her slowly, and held her close in his arms. "I love you too..." he said. "Now get some rest, kay, Raven, it's late."

She nodded, and pulled him down by the collar, and their lips collided in a fine mesh of midnight love. She pulled back and stared into his eyes once more.

"I love you, " she repeated. "forever." and she disappeared into her room. Robin stood silent a few moments longer beside her door, and let the tears fall down his face, for this was the final night their two worlds could be one.

Chapter 8

_"Well, that was strange." _Raven thought to herself, as she lay on her bed in the dull morning light. Thinking about the previous night and the events that had transpired. _"But fun, even if it was odd for Robin to suggest a night partying." _she corrected herself, with a faint smile. She shifted around on the bed feeling restless in the later hours of the morning, and as much as she wanted to get up and see him again, she decided it be best she'd wait. Raven rose stiffly into a seated position against the edge of her bed and pulled off the monstrously large blanket that secured her warmth throughout the night. And she made her bed in a haphazard rush. Making her way out into the hallway, Raven came across an almost overly ecstatic Beast Boy...weird. She planned to avoid him as they were about to pass, but he caught her shoulder.

"So, uh, Rae," he said unevenly, shooting a crooked grin, snaggletooth protrusion and all. After a few moments nothing else was said, so Raven decided to speak.

"So...what is it you want?"

His face turned a dark shade of red as he began to fidget around with his fingers, and he was mumbling something unintelligible to himself. And of course, our dear heroine Raven was growing impatient.

"Beast Boy, spit it out."

"Well, so, umm," the changeling struggled. "what exactly is going on between you and Robin anyway?"

"W-what?" Raven felt her face growing hot, and could see Beast Boy was growing to understand it better now. "that's none of your business anyway, just keep out of it."

Beast Boys ears drooped in defeat, as the signs were all painfully obvious to him, as much as he had his own feelings for Raven. He now only could see himself as the cry-on-my-shoulder-I'm-here-for-you-comic-relief-guy. "Oh, okay, so, does that mean you two do have a sort of fling going on?"

"Beast Boy, what did I just say?" Raven fumed, and his expression grew even more defeated, so she eased up. "Even if we do, what does it matter?"

"Well, because, I..." the changeling struggled once more. "I wanted to tell you that nomatter what you do, I'll always have my own feelings for you, and one more thing Raven." she raised a curious eyebrow.

"Please promise me you'll make him use this." he took her wrist, and lifted it with one hand, dropping something into her hand with the other. Raven felt the small plastic covered package in her hand and prayed to God it wasn't what she thought it was. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her clenched fingers up and nearly exploded in rage on sight. It was, in fact, a Trojan Condom, freshly packaged, and written tinily in the corner of the cardboard were the words, 'Be safe, everytime.'

"Are you insane?!" Raven screamed at the bewildered green haired boy, who had no idea what he had done wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong? I did that for your protection, Rae, I know what people do behind closed doors."

Raven tried with great strain to keep her face straight, as she walked over to the nearest window, opened it, Beast Boy watching curiously. As she tossed it as far as she could onto the ground below.

"Raven, what are you doing? I only have a few more for the next few times you guys do that."

"Don't you understand, you idiot?! Robin and I are more careful than that! We wouldn't even have sex for a very, very long time, for one. And to top that off, we would think that far ahead to begin with, we'd be prepared and," the thought of even saying this made her blush harder. "if we ever want children, that's just none of your business."

"I was just trying to...nevermind." Beast Boy slumped, making his way to his room, and upon feeling more guilt for her strange friend she called out to him.

"Beast boy, wait, I'm sorry, I appreciate what you're trying to do. And you're a good friend for caring."

His eyes flashed a little and his ears perked up. "Think so?"

"Yeah," Raven said. "Just, you showed it in a weird way."

"Thanks, Raven, I'll try to show it better next time, promise." he said, heading into his room.

_"God, I hope so." _Raven thought to herself as she made her way down to the Titans living area. As she entered she saw a rather angry, still as stone Cyborg, fixed completely on a game he was playing online. And a Starfire sitting just as still, with a dull look on her face, until Raven entered the room. And she fluttered over eagerly to see her morbid friend.

"Friend Raven, I trust Beast Boy delivered our package."

"Our?" Raven questioned intuitively.

"Yes!" Starefire said gleefully. "I trust that you have received it, then? Where did you store it?"

"About a few hundred feet below us on the ground outside." Raven retorted, smiling. Starfire looked confused, and probably had more questions than Raven could answer, or even understand, so she quickly added. "Starfire, Robin and I don't need that, not for a long time, we don't plan on sex anytime soon."

"Not what I heard last night." Cyborg said, keeping his gaze on the t.v in front of him.

"What was that?" Raven asked, a vain popping.

"Oh, uh," Cyborg stumbled, hearing the anger in her voice. "I said we all had a great time last...YO!" he cried, as her saw the plug for his game system pulled from the wall, with Ravens telekinetic energy.

"Now, what was it you said?"

"I was winning!" Cyborg shrieked, as he ran in circles childishly around the couch. But eventually he gave it up and decided to answer. "Well, I heard you and Rob start up in your room last night after you said night to all of us."

Raven was dumbfounded, and was positive nothing had gone on, though she was unsure how to answer, just as Beast Boy came in.

"Hehe, actually dudes, that was my t.v." silence.

"That's just messed up, man..." Cyborg said shaking his head, as Raven glanced carefully at the clock.

"It's almost noon, have any of you seen Robin?"

They shook their heads. "Nah, haven't seen him all morning, thought he was still sleeping with you after a rough ni-ow!" Cyborg yelped as he was jabbed in the ribs by Starfire. "Oh, yeah, right, that was BB."

Raven nodded, and left the room, on her way to Robins. Though this had been a hectic day so far, a wide smile was spread eagerly across her face. Everything had been going so spectacularly well lately, and nothing could keep her down. Her friends supported it, and Robin was acting better than he usually ever had, and things were looking up. She was with Robin, Robin was with her, and together, they were inseperable. Nothing could go wrong now, because love finally existed in her life, and it was their leader, the one who would always be there. Raven approached his door and held her breath with that same wide smile as she opened it energetically. He was gone.

Chapter 9

Nothing could stop him now, not his friends, not his lover, or her tears...Robin walked slowly away from her room, and made his way to his. He slowly opened the door, in a depressing manner which suited his situation, and made his way inside. Quicky slipping out of his civilian clothing, back into his usual attire, he reached into his belt and grabbed hold of the note.

_"Nothing will stop me once I open this."_ he realized with a sudden, brief spike of terror, for he knew it was true. He knew he didn't want this, not any of it. Not the pain, not the guilt. Not the unhappiness, and he didn't want to leave her of all people behind. He was tired of messing up, tired of letting people down, tired of making so many mistakes. Always being controlled by a higher force, always forced into unhappiness, it seemed to Robin his life was destined to be terrible.

_"But does it have to be?" _he asked himself. _"I really have a choice, I-" _he caught himself in a sudden realization, as he fled back from the feeling of happiness, and returned once more to the darkness.

_"If I don't go, I'll just continue to suffer under him, and make everyone suffer with me, what's one persons suffering, compared to five?" _Robin knew he had to leave immediately, but she then flooded his mind, and an entirely new wave of fear washed over him. Living without her, ever again. He took a moment to think about this, sitting on his bed, feeling along the side of the somewhat lopsided frame as he took it into thought. He sat for the longest time, what seemed like minutes turned into an hour, and he suddenly came to, and realized he was clenching the frame, shaking like a frightened child. He knew he could never get enough of her, her face, her voice, her scent, her touch, but he could at least stare once more. Robin left his room, for the last time, and slowly opened Ravens door. Peering inside, he could see her from where he stood, she was asleep. As he walked in, he stopped, and stared in a combination of shock and pleasure, the scene was simply too grand. Raven lay with a peaceful expression, body practically poised perfectly, as the moonlight from her window shone on her. The light gave her ghostly skin an even paler, yet increasingly radiant appearance, the glow it casted looked almost ominous to Robin, as he surveyed the smooth texture. He walked closer to her, to her bedside, on the darker half of the room, so as to not disturb the perfect image on the other side. A gloved hand reached up to the side of her face, but halted no more than a centimeter away. It wasn't his intention to even bring himself that close, but he was intoxicated by her now, in her grasp, her heart was his to crush, and he had no more control. The hand quickly reeled itself back to his side once more, as he watched her breathe, strands of lavender hair occasionally spilled across her face as her head shifted slightly.

"Goodbye..." he whispered quietly, as her head continued to rock in her pillow. The Boy Wonder slowly withdrew himself from his fixed trance on the unconscious empath, and left the room.

***

The streets were dreary and wet with rain by the time Robin had entered the city, he had lost the note in the pouring rain. Not that it mattered, Tenebrous was in a place he knew all too well. Slades former hideout. His thoughts began to blur as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, everything swirling together, making the entire situation almost dream like. He was no longer a Titan, he was no longer Robin, and certainly no longer Dick Grayson. He was merely a tool, a tool to be used by Tenebrous, at least as long as he held the power over Robin. More scraping and sloshing was heard and Robin jumped once more to another rooftop, but he had overshot the jump, which caused him to fling forward, flipping.

_"This is...exactly like then..." _Robin realized, as he finally fell to his front side, slamming his knees and an elbow. Still off balance, however, and in the rain, he skidded a bit farther across the rooftop, and nearly went off the ledge. He quickly pulled himself back up, caught his breath, and lifted his gaze to finally spot the location. He dropped down quicky to the entrance, and kicked the door in, dust and sand flying about, the rusty hinges shrieking in the rainy outside air. Thus far, the building appeared to be empty, Robin took a few more glances around, and walked inside. The main hallway had been dark, and desolate. But the same couldn't be said for Slades old throne room. Rusted gears still lay about, pistons, chunks of debris among other various objects. It had all been gathered into almost what looked like gargantuan piles, as if someone was sorting it. As he walked farther into the room Robin realized he was getting wet again, he looked up to see the tarnished, hole-filled cieling. Chunks of it occasionally falling down with the water, narrowly avoiding hitting Robin in the head.

"Welcome, Robin." Robin heard in an almost ominous voice, echoing throughout the room.

"Tenebrous, show yourself!"

"Why, my dear boy, I'm afraid you've stumbled right into my trap."

"Trap?" Robin asked confused. "I thought you wanted an apprentice."

"Why yes, Robin, and it just might be you, if you pass." the eerieness of that sentence made Robin shiver. He looked around some more, running to look behind a few more piles of debris, Tenebrous was nowhere to be found.

"And what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Fight!" a new voice cried out, Robin quickly ducked his head in shock, as he felt the air swish above his hair. He quickly stumbled forward, turning his face to whoever had swung at him, as he fell with his back to the ground.

"What's the matter?" the boy asked, he looked to be, and sounded roughly 17, hidden blades poking out of each wrist. "Didn't you know Tenebrous already has an apprentice, bird boy?"

"Then why?!" Robin shrieked. "What was the point!?"

"The point," Tenebrous' ominous voice rang out once more. "Kill him, and you can join me, if not, you die, whether it's by his hands, or mine."

"What? Kill your apprentice?"

"Time to test just how loyal you intend to be, Robin."

"No, I ca-" Robin was cut off, as he swiftly avoided a kick to the face, he did a backflip, landing on his feet. Only to be struck at with a blade a moment later, Robin reeled back as the blade grazed his chest. The tip was incredibly sharp, leaving a large slash across his shirt, a thin line of blood shone. Robin reached for his staff, but as he did, the boy attacked once more, a slash toward the throat. Robin ducked under his arm and began to run behind him. But he soon realized he was caught by something. His belt. The boy flung Robin around to face him, and tried to stab toward his stomach. However, Robin swiftly kicked at the boys face, which the boy dodged by pulling back.

"Not bad, for a kid." the boy said.

"I learned from the best." Robin said, smirking. The boy laughed, lunging after Robin once more, Robin dodged yet another kick, but nearly missed being stabbed by a blade. It dug a shallow cut into his arm, blood oozing out of it.

"So did I." the boy said.

***

"What do you mean you haven't found him yet?!" Raven screamed at Cyborg through the communicator. It crackled as she waited for a response.

"Calm down, Rae, there are plenty of spots we still need to check, we've only looked through a few, a-"

"Well look harder! Don't waste time explaining things to me, don't contact me unless you find something!" the empath shrieked, slamming the communicator shut. She began to wander through more alleys, finding nothing but beer bottles, and old newspapers littered about, soggy and wet from the rain which happened last night. Moist gravel continued to crunch beneath her feet as she went on through the streets. Eventually, growing tired of no results, she took to the air, and began to scan the area from an aerial view.

"Raven, come in, Raven." her communicator crackled on her hip, as she took it to her ear.

"What is it, Beast Boy, did you find him?"

"Dude, Raven, get her as soon as you can, Cyborg and Starfire are already on their way, I'm sending you the coordinates right now." Beast Boy explained hastily. Raven looked at the coordinates, and with horror realized where they were, Slades hideout. It wasn't more than a few minutes before Raven arrived at the scene, the other Titans waiting anxiously for her. They were about to say something, but she paid no mind as she rushed through the smashed in door, into the main room. A fine film of dust lingered about the room, rotten with age, and various puddles were littered across the dirty concrete floor.

"Robin!" Raven cried out, hoping to hear his soothing voice call out to her, but was only treated to the sound of an echo. "Robin, it's me, where are you?!"

"Guys, let's split and see what we can find, Robins signal was traced to this location, so he's around here somewhere." they nodded in agreement, as they fanned out to find their leader.

_"Robin," _Raven thought to herself. _"Oh, Robin, where are you? Please be alright, please be okay."_ as she rounded a corner, she heard Starfire scream. Raven ran quickly to the scene, and looked on with horror at what she was witnessing. Robins uniform lay in a puddle of dark blood, torn and ravaged. Splotches of blood were stained all around the scene in which his uniform lay. Bloody boot prints, and small bits of metal littered about, most likely from Robins bird-a-rangs. His communicator lay cooly in the dark puddle beside his mask, the small light blinking on and off.

"Dude..." Beast Boy said, staring wide eyed in shock.

Raven was about to mumble something from her trembling lips, but she couldn't manage a word. Her tears flowed like streams down her cheeks, as her voice grew strained and hoarse. "ROBIN!!!"

***

"Keep your eyes on the birdie." Robin mumbled weakly, as he punched the boy brutally in the face once more. The fight had carried on gruellingly for three hours now. This boy was in every way Robins equal. Robins face was bloodied up, various cuts and bruises littered his face. His uniform was virtually gone, clinging barely to his torn up torso, blood leaking down his body at a dangerous rate. However, the boy had his damage done as well, part of his mask had been ripped away, hanging off the side. Exposing an angry blue eye, and ruffled black hair. Blood pouring down his forehead. He had a few shattered ribs, and a severely damaged arm. They had both been reduced to one weapon, Robin, his bo staff, and the apprentice, his final hidden wrist blade.

"You bastard." the boy mumbled. "Heh, but this isn't over." Robin smirked at this, but then realized the boy was staring over his shoulder with a horrified look in his eye. Robin jerked around, but saw nothing there.

"Got you!" the boy screamed out from behind him, Robin turned around too late. Robin remembered hearing the metal crash into his shoulder, as blood flew onto the boys face, and Robin fell back. The boy kept his blade in Robin, laughing, as he twisted it back and forth, slowly, in a satisfying manner. Eventually he ripped the blade back, and stared into Robins eyes.

"Bye, bye, birdie!"

"Robin!" Tenebrous' voice sounded out. "If you want to win, you must make a move, NOW! Kill him!"

_"I can't..." _Robin thought. As blood splashed through the air once more, the room fell silent.

Chapter 10

"Raven..." a soothing, velvet voice called out to her.

_"Mmm, yes...?" _Raven asked, curious as to who it was. There were a few more moments of silence, and he hadn't called back yet.

"Raven, time to wake up, it's me..."

"Mmm...what...who...?" Raven barely managed to squeak out of her mouth. Her voice a raspy whisper in the still air of her room.

"Robin." the voice said. And with that, Ravens eyes shot open, and she lurched forward, not believing what she was hearing. But sure enough, she looked to her side, and Robin was sitting beside her bed. A perfectly handsome smile and all, the sunlight from her window shining brightly behind him, giving him a perfectly suitable look of an angel. As breath taking as this magnificent scene was, she felt it was wrong for some reason.

"Robin...what happened?" she asked, eyeing him, concerned. Wondering why it felt so strange he was here, beside her.

"What do you mean, Raven? Don't you remember last night?"

"Last night...?" Raven thought hard for a moment. _"Oh, that's right, our night on the town."_ Raven recalled. "Oh, right," she suddenly smiled. "I had a lot of fun."

Robin smirked back. "Yeah, I did too." he leaned in close to Raven, and stared into her eyes for a moment, before clashing his lips with hers. And then she tasted him once more, and everything was real again, nothing was wrong, and nothing could ever be. This feeling was too real to be a lie. Robin began to pull back, but in a feeling of panic, Raven pulled him back into her, saliva crashing around their mouths. Muffled moans could be heard behind their locked lips. After a few more minutes, they finally pulled back. Raven was in a dreamy trance, as she stared at him, admiring his facial features.

"I love you, forever," she said, putting her head to his chest. "I promise I love you forever, nomatter what."

"I love you too, Raven, forever."

Raven pulled back, and stared at his face. "Do you mean it?"

Robin's face grew concerned. "Of course, why?"

"I want to see your eyes." Robins eyes widened for a moment, but they then eased down.

"You really want that?" he asked.

"Yes." Raven replied, so Robin smirked once more, and nodded. Raven could feel her stomach knot, and her palms grow sweaty. Even the night before Robin had worn sunglasses. She had never truly seen into his eyes, into the deep pools that represented his soul. Raven held her breath, as she reached gingerly to the sides of his mask, and slowly began to peel it away. She put it beside her, and looked back into his eyes. The most brilliant shade of icy blue she had ever seen in her life, that seemed to hold a feeling of passion toward her. She could feel her face growing red, and warm, as she gulped a bit. Robins smirk grew wider, and his teeth glinted in the morning sunlight.

"What is it?" he asked, as if he already seemed to know the answer. Raven could feel her heart throbbing inher chest, and she handed him his mask back.

"Your eyes...are beautiful.." she said, keeping her gaze away from his. He took his mask, and put it down beside him back on her bed. And lifted her chin, so she could meet his gaze once more.

"If they're so beautiful," he said melodically. "Then why are you looking away?" Raven was so stunned by his beauty she couldn't believe it, how much his mask really hid something beautiful.

"You know...the only thing you keep from people by wearing that mask, are gorgeous eyes." Robin laughed. And eventually, Raven did too, he could make her feel an ecstacy complete unknown to her when he wasn't around. And it was so unfair, but she loved it.

"Are you going to be ready soon?" he asked a confused Raven. She clutched the covers, and blushed harder.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, Raven? We made more plans last night to spend today together, except this time, it's just you and me, nobody else."

"We made extra plans?" Raven tried to recall. "Did we?"

"Of course." Robin said. "I want to spend more time with you, last night was a time for friends, today is a day for something much more."

"Oh..." Raven was still confused, but didn't want to go against her leaders word, her lovers word. She shifted out of her blanket, and revealed her body, but quicky threw it back over herself when she realized she was only wearing a bra and panties. "Umm, can I get changed?"

"Sure." he responded in a smooth tone. "But don't put on your costume, today is special, you know." she gulped, but nodded, as he left the room. Raven took inventory of her closet, and found the few dresses she actually liked. She just hoped Robin would like one of them too. Raven decided to go with her black one shoulder strap dress. It looked a bit plain, but held its own bit of elegance in its simplicity. Soon enough she left her room, and was surprised to see Robin was already ready for her. He was wearing a tux, a very nice look for him. His mask still gone, which was just another big plus.

"So, where are we going?" Raven asked, eager to leave with him.

"Well, first I was thinking we should stop by a wedding of a close friend of mine, and then after we're done there, how does a restaurant sound?" Robin was giving her the look he hoped she approved, and she almost wasn't sure she did.

"A wedding? Robin, that's..." Raven wasn't even sure how she felt about seeing a wedding with him. But she eventually asked herself why not, and agreed. And the two were out of the tower soon enough, and they found themselves at a large church not far outside Jump City, but not a far shot off from Gotham, either. Robin lifted Raven off of his motorcycle, and started carrying her up the church steps.

"R-robin, please let me down." Raven said, her face burning hot. Robin stifled a laugh.

"Sure, Raven." he eased her down onto the steps, and held his arm out for her. She looped her arm through his as they walked inside the church. To say the least, it was packed, so very much so, they barely managed to find a seat near the back.

"By the way." she whispered to him as others filed in. "Who exactly is this friend?" Robin whispered back to her, and she vaguely heard something, but not a name. And before she could try to ask again, the ceremony began, as the preacher began to speak.

"Dearly beloved..." he began, and dragged out the same old wedding speech everyone usually loves to hear. Robin took Ravens hand into his, and suddenly this event had made Raven think of her own wedding day. That was, if she'd ever have one. And if she did, it would only be with Robin. Was he trying to tell her something? Was this a foreshadowing? Raven tried to decipher who the groom was. He was a fairly tall, well built man, with jet black hair. After what seemed to be a very long time, the couple finally said their vows, and Raven strained to hear the males name as he was asked for his "I do". And once the couple had said their vows, the couple kissed, and the reception was over.

"C'mon." Robin said, tugging Raven with him, as he walked up the aisle as some people filed out of the church, and others went to talk to either the bride or groom.

"Bruce!" Robin yelled up to the man, and he turned around. To Ravens surprise, he was a very handsome man, with a strong face. He almost looked like an older Robin. The man smiled at Robin, and shook his hand.

"Dick," the man said. "Glad you could make it, and I see you brought a guest with you, hello, miss," Bruce said, taking Ravens hand, and kissing it gently. Raven took her hand back to her side, and the spot he kissed tingled a bit. "My name is Bruce, Bruce Wayne, and you are?" Raven was stunned. Robin knew THE Bruce Wayne? In fact, he seemed to be very good friends with him, which was insane.

"My name...is Raven," she choked out. "Raven Roth, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Bruce said, with that same grin Robin had.

Eventually, Robin had cut back in. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Bruce, and congratulations, we wish you the best."

"Thank you, Dick, the same goes for the both of you, and I hope you can visit us sometime for dinner, Alfred would love to see you again."

"Thanks for the offer, I'll take you up on that sometime, later Bruce." Bruce smiled.

"Farewell, Dick, Raven, and have a nice night."

"You too." Robin shot back. Once they left the church, Ravens head was spinning, there were a million things she wanted to ask Robin now. A million more questions to add to the pile of things she had already wanted to ask him. But she decided she could ask him later. They hopped back onto his motorcycle, and Raven clutched tightly to his torso, and started to really feel the tight, muscular build of his body. And she began to wonder if there were any imperfections he had. After awhile they pulled back into Jump City, and found a restaurant called L'aigle Noir. It was a cozy little restaurant, fancy enough, but nothing overly extravagant. It was just the way she liked it. "I hope you like French food." Robin said hopefully, and Raven nodded. Once inside, Raven was even more fond of the restaurant than she had been on the oustside. They took a seat at a table near a window, and looked over the menu's.

"Voir n'importe quoi que vous aimes?" Robin asked Raven, though she had no idea what he just said.

"Umm, what?"

"Hehe, see anything you like?"

"Yeah, a few things." she lied, as she watched him dreamily. As she stared, the waiter came along.

"Puis-je prendre votre ordre?" he asked, which Raven assumed he meant. "May I take your order?"

"Oui, j'aurai Basil Salmon Terrine et la Mlle aura Coq vin." the waiter nodded, and left to the kitchen.

"Weren't you going to let me order?" Raven asked, feeling puzzled.

"I already did for you, I hope you like rooster."

"You ordered for me? Why?"

"Because I know you didn't actually pick anything out." he said with a dazzling smile. Raven fought hard against a smile of her own, and tried to act angry.

"You can be too much sometimes." shen then quicly gulped her water, while smirking inside the confines of the glass.

"Je vous aime." he voice said silkily.

"I love you too." she responded.

***

They arrived back at the tower around 10 that night, the others were nowhere to be found, but that was alright. Raven didn't mind that she had Robin to herself for the moment. They'd been together the entire day, and she was ready to spend the night with him, too.

"So, is it time to say goodnight?" Robin asked, outside of Ravens room. And she shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It doesn't have to be." they embraced eachother outside the room, and kissed for a few moment, before Robin lifted her from the ground once more, and took her inside the dark depths of her room. Slowly he put her down onto her bed, and they stared deeply into eachothers eyes. And before Raven knews it, she found herself reaching to his tie, slowly undoing it, and letting it drop to her bed. He positioned himself on top of her, and she felt her body get warm. As he took off his jacket, she began to unbutton his shirt, and once it had been undone she stared in shock. Robins torso was covered in bloody, contored wounds. Lash wounds, bruises, and stab marks. The blood trickled and oozed onto Raven, on her bed, as she looked on open mouthed, frightened. The only thing that took her gaze from his damaged torso was a drop of something that hit her forehead. She looked up to see Robin was coughing up blood, his face bruised and beaten.

"Oh my God, Robin!" Raven called out to her dying lover, she reached her hands out to help him, but found her arms were caught to her covers. The were pulling her back, taking her away, sucking her inside. Taking her away from her lover, leaving him to die, and pulling her into eternal darkness.

"Robin!" she cried out to her lover, but a sudden look of angered pain crossed his face.

"Why did you let me go, Raven?" he called out to her. "Why shouldn't I let you go, now?" before Raven could call out to him again, Robin slumped over, dead. And the void she saw him through began to close up, as the thrashing waves of darkness pulled her deeper inside. She began to cry, to scream, to let everything out, but nothing could be heard over the thrashing waves, and the blood washing down her face. _His Blood._

***

"Robin!" Raven screamed, her body shooting up in her bed once more. Her face was streaked with tears, and body was drenched with a cold sweat. She took a look around her room, and saw nobody was there. Raven took a quick glance at her clock, it was 1 A.M. Another new day. Another new day she knew Robin wasn't alive in. It had been a little over a week since those nightmares had started, but that was the worst of them all. And today didn't make it any better. Her friends had made her stop searching, they'd made her accept the bitter truth. Just because he'd been gone so long, just because there was no sign of him. And just because his uniform was found in blood, his blood, they had to accept it. Robin was gone, and today, was Robins funeral.


End file.
